<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>饥饿游戏 by AuroraFernandez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734793">饥饿游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFernandez/pseuds/AuroraFernandez'>AuroraFernandez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zsww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 战博 zsww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFernandez/pseuds/AuroraFernandez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暗黑风，虐<br/>借用电影《饥饿游戏》的世界观，并非故事架构</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>战山为王 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>饥饿游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  肖战“咔哒”一下旋开门把手，里面的景象令他震惊地说不出话来。<br/>  一个纤瘦柔弱的少年，手腕脚腕均被镣铐紧紧束缚在刑架上，身体被麻绳五花大绑，脚微微离地，嘴里塞着口球，说不出话来，只能低声呜咽。<br/>  浑身不着寸缕。身体仍是不安分地扭动着，丝毫不顾自己的手腕被磨破皮，红得快要滴血。<br/>  见到来人，挣扎地更厉害，镣铐吱呀作响，似乎反抗一番痛楚一番，比乖乖接受命运安排好受一点。<br/>  这冲击对于肖战来说过于剧烈，从踏入十三区开始，他的听觉视觉就不断地接受刺激。<br/>  十三区，重刑犯人的流放区，底层贫民的蜗居地，阴暗脏乱肆意滋生的温床。<br/>  而肖战，是第一区的特等阶层，从小锦衣玉食。第一区，更是挥金如土的代名词。他因为痴迷艺术，不顾危险地来十三区写生，谁知刚刚躲过炮火连天的交战地带，就在满目疮痍中迷路了。其实也算不上迷路，因为路早就被炸得面目全非。他小心翼翼地避开遍地的玻璃渣和凸起的钢筋，正欲进入一个还算完整的碉楼问路，里面就传来撕心裂肺的惨叫。<br/>  到底是没有被磨砺得麻木，肖战心怀不忍，决绝地踏进去。他第一区的身份清楚地标识在大衣的胸章和臂章上，没有那个不长眼的敢动他分毫。<br/>  一见到他，侍者恭敬地弯下腰：“先生，有什么能为您服务？”<br/>  他问那声音的来源，侍者挑了挑眉，似乎有些吃惊，开了个价码。<br/>  肖战心下立刻了然，这是羁押性奴的地方。把钱甩在柜台上，拿了钥匙上楼，便有了开头的景象。<br/>  他尽量偏过头去，不去直视少年裸露的身体。肖战的手触到少年的小臂，少年就隐隐颤抖起来，经过调教的身体变得敏感无比。<br/>  手铐一解开，他就不受控制地栽倒在地，纵然肖战有心去扶，还是晚了一步，少年重重地跪倒，发出一声闷响。<br/>  “有没有摔伤？”肖战显得有些急切，为刚才的失手心怀愧疚。<br/>  少年无声地摇了摇头，奶白色的头发垂落，凌乱地黏在脸上。<br/>  肖战从皮箱里找出衬衫和裤子递上去：“你走吧，我不会动你。”<br/>  少年听到这话，低垂的头突然扬起，肖战这才注意到，他满眼水雾，盈盈的泪花快要溢出：“不要，求求你不要嫌弃我，不然我会被送去罪奴所的。”<br/>  显然是他误会了，将肖战的反应当做了厌恶。<br/>  罪奴所，虽然不知道那是什么，但从少年惊惧的神情可以猜出，一定是类似于人间地狱的地方。<br/>  肖战把他抱起放在床上，拉过厚实的被子给他盖上：“你叫什么？为什么会在这儿？”<br/>  “我叫王一博…….”少年小声答道，从被子里伸出手，讨好地拉住肖战：“我能将您服侍好的……”<br/>  男人皱了皱眉：“你以前，也是这么伺候别人的？”<br/>  王一博立刻眼眶红了：“没有…….这是我第一次……”他之前因为经验不足惹恼了奥利弗大人，才被送去调教所一顿毒打，受刑时突然被释放，说是有客人点名要他。<br/>  “你想好了，一定要这样？”肖战抬眼望向他。<br/>  少年立刻点头，好像在请求赏赐一般。<br/>  肖战转身去了淋浴间，即使用凉水冲澡，身上还是燥热难耐，好像是这房间的香氛有问题。他一进门就闻到了异香，似乎有人在屋里打翻了牛奶。<br/>  等到他裹着浴巾出来，发现少年躺在床上，莹亮的眸子大睁着，不知是不是在害怕。<br/>  他掀开被子，手尽量轻柔地覆上少年锁骨：“放松点，不然你会疼的。”<br/>  少年被激得浑身一颤，还是哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头。<br/>  肖战俯下身来，吻上少年的唇，待他适应了之后，才撬开他的齿贝，火热的唇舌相缠。<br/>  王一博丝毫没有技巧，稚拙地回应着他的吻，好几次差点用牙磕到男人。<br/>  将前戏做足，能让他神经不那么紧绷，一会儿也好受一点。<br/>  肖战一边拉开床头柜的抽屉，摸索出润滑剂，挤了一些在手上，向他身下隐秘之处探去。<br/>  后穴被破开，少年还是难耐地一声轻呼，扭动了一下身子，好让自己适应那手指。<br/>  肖战不慌不忙地慢慢开拓，将那里的褶皱尽数撑开，手指打着旋进出，瞅准少年放松的空隙，加了手指进去。<br/>  室内渐渐响起了淫糜的水声，肖战扶着自己的物什进入时，少年脖颈一下子扬起，与床榻形成一段弧度。<br/>  “唔……嗯……慢……慢一点”<br/>  男人却没有怜香惜玉地放慢挞伐的速度，更加剧烈地抽送起来，少年的身体被顶地向前滑去，几乎撞上床头。<br/>  少年脑子里像被电流袭过，疼痛使得肠肉猛地绞紧，男人忍不住“嘶”了一声，把他的腿折到自己肩上，更加用力地顶弄着身下的人，几乎将他刺穿。<br/>  之后连续几十次的抽送，将白浊尽数留在他体内。<br/>  床上留下点点殷红，如雪中红梅般分外扎眼。<br/>  却不是少年下身流出的，肖战有些疑惑，捉住他的腰将他整个人翻转过来。<br/>  猛地一下被转过身体，少年本以为会有更深的刺痛，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇紧紧咬住，防止痛呼泄出，坏了男人的兴致。<br/>  没有想象中的疼痛，而是温热的触感。<br/>  少年背上伤痕遍布，是刚才鞭刑留下的。一些皮肉翻卷，惨不忍睹地粘在背上。鞭痕极深处，暗红的血迹仍在汩汩流出。除了一道又一道总错密布的伤痕外，还有许多拳头大小的淤青，新旧不一青青紫紫，原本光滑嫩白的皮肤被破坏地不成样子。<br/>  是故意挑着不明显处下手。<br/>  可他们怎么忍心下得去手…….肖战手下的动作滞住，抚上少年还算完好的肩头，内心像被凌迟一般痛。<br/>  他在心里已经抽了自己好几掌了，如果知道他身上有伤，断然不会像刚才那样，按住他的身体一次次在床单上狠狠摩擦。<br/>  也怪自己太粗心，竟然没仔细察看他的身子。<br/>  肖战一把穿上睡衣起身，伸手探向电话。<br/>  王一博颤抖着嗓子开口：“求…….求您……”他虽然看不到，但是想得出自己的伤有多么不堪。从来人的装束推测，一定是大户人家的少爷，至少也是第三区的，他一定被自己吓到了。<br/>  肖战不容置否地按上他的肩：“别乱动，我不会害你。”<br/>  闻言少年略微安分了一点，仍瑟缩着身体。<br/>  肖战以为他冷，给他拉上被子，只把腰以上露出来。<br/>  没过多久就有敲门声，是刚才的侍者。<br/>  他把药和纱布恭敬地递上，眼神中却显得意味深长。在这里待了多时，他倒是见过不少有特殊癖好的客人，专门来十三区泄欲，把人折腾死折腾残的也有，赔钱就能了事。但是主动要伤药的，他还是第一次见。<br/>  或许第一区的上等人就喜欢佯装仁慈和善。<br/>  “止疼药呢？我刚才让你拿的止疼药拿到哪儿去了？”肖战清点了一下手里的东西，消毒的化瘀的包扎的都有，唯独少了止疼药。<br/>  “尊敬的客人，您有所不知，止疼药在十三区可是管制药品，没那么容易弄到的。我们这儿收的是奴，不是您这样的老爷。”侍者的眼角微微挑起，像是看着一个“何不食肉糜”的人。<br/>  他不会了解十三区的世界。止疼药也可以有，在黑市被高价交易，只是侍者觉得，为一个奴，不值，即使这个奴还暂时被眼前的上等人喜欢。<br/>  “那安眠药呢？镇静剂也行！”不用止痛药，想必少年还得忍受不少苦楚。<br/>  侍者摇了摇头，颇显无奈，像是看着一个外星人。<br/>  肖战气得想给他来上一拳。残存的理智阻止了他。王一博还在他们手里，他们是不敢动自己，对王一博，就不好说了。<br/>  “知道了，你走吧。”肖战僵硬地说。<br/>  “随时听候您的差遣。”侍者深深鞠了一躬，后退着带上门离去了。<br/>  看着他两面三刀的模样，肖战只觉得恶心。<br/>  少年有些虚弱地伏在床上。肖战把浴缸里放满温水，将少年清洗干净包好，再抱着放回床上。<br/>  肖战从没有照顾过别人，不免显得生疏而手忙脚乱。少年不仅没有丝毫嫌弃，而且满眼感激地望着他，那眼神刺得肖战的心生疼。<br/>  不管他做什么，少年都无条件地配合，好像全然卸下心防，将自己的身和心都交给肖战。<br/>  肖战纠结了好久才把酒精拧开。该死，这里唯一的消毒药水竟然是最烈的那种，分明想在上药时再给他们一次惩罚。<br/>  他不会知道，不受欢迎的奴，就连被清理伤口都不配，扔进罪奴所的地牢里自生自灭。<br/>  他想了想，去浴室里取了一条干净毛巾，递到少年嘴边。少年立刻乖巧地将那毛巾含住，似乎猜到了之后会发生什么。<br/>  少年那么要强，不会希望自己的难堪样子全被他看了去。<br/>  酒精触到伤处时，少年还是“呜呜”地痛呼出声，后背上薄薄的肌肉颤抖着，可没有闪躲半分，乖巧地让人心疼。<br/>  肖战都不知道怎么为他清理完的。他的头脑“嗡嗡”作响，看着眼前的惨状，自己的脊背也泛起疼痛。<br/>  等到化瘀的膏药抹好，用绷带包起时，王一博早就疼晕了过去。<br/>  肖战叹了口气，把手机里的联系人翻了个遍，总算找到一个医生，肯来十三区诊治。<br/>  第二天晨光升起时，王一博才幽幽转醒。自己是趴着的姿势，身下垫了两床鹅绒被，松软而舒适。左手被两个靠枕垫高，埋了针，有冰凉的液体顺着导管流进体内。他一下子觉得有点恍惚。整日都在地牢泛着霉味的干草垛上醒来，新的一天意味着新的羞辱和折磨。<br/>  而现在又是在哪里？想了好久，才想起昨日发生的事。<br/>  有一个眉目温柔的大哥哥救了他。<br/>  一个声音从身后传来：“别动，当心伤口裂开。”<br/>  他顿了顿：“我会带你离开这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>